HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
by theoddkid
Summary: Ayumi wants to celebrate Yoshiki's birthday. Sorry i know it is a bit late. Ayumi x Yoshiki. WARNING! It will be some almost sex in this story, it will not contain sex, but...just read and find out!


**Theoddkid: sorry, I know this is a bit late, but I wasn't able to do this until now, since I was gone for three days. But I decided to do this anyway. So happy birthday Yoshiki, sorry for the late fanfic! Also if you're reading my other fanfic, what happened, I will try to update sometime within a week, but can´t promise anything. Now, enjoy!**

.

It was the 7th of November, and tomorrow was Yoshiki's birthday. Ayumi who just a few days earlier realized she liked the blond boy, wanted to do something special for him on his birthday. So she decided together with Mayu to organize a party for him, they planned everything, and then they asked their other friends to help them. The party were going to be at Ayumi's place, so after school the day after Ayumi were taking Yoshiki out, on a café or something, while the others went to Ayumi's place to do the last preparations. That was the plan.

.

The next day, as soon as school ended, Ayumi gave Mayu her keys and ran off to find Yoshiki. When she spotted him she stopped. "Kishinuma!" when he turned around to face her she started to walk towards him.

Yoshiki were on his way home when, it was his birthday, and none of his friends had even said 'happy birthday'. Not because he cared that much about his birthday, but the fact that everyone forgot, well, nothing to do about it. Then he heard someone call out to him, he recognized that voice immediately, it was Ayumi. He turned around to face her, and soon she stood in front of him. "Hi Shinozaki! What's up?"

"You're not doing anything today? Are you?" she asked quickly since she wanted to go.

"Nah…I'm not doing anything particular, why are you asking?" what could she want, was this her way to say 'happy birthday'? He had no idea.

"Good, because I wondered if you wanted to go to a café or something?!" she looked at him, and saw a blush appear on his face. She giggled at his bright red face, it was cute.

What? Ayumi wanted to go out with him? Not that she had said it was a date, but Yoshiki saw it like one. But then he calmed down, it wasn't a date, it can't be…"Yeah, sure…Uhm it opened a new café not very far from here if you're interested?"

"Sounds great!" Ayumi took Yoshiki's hand and they walked towards the café. She thought of what Mayu said the night before, when she told her she liked Yoshiki. ("What!? OMG! He's going to be so happy" "Mayu what are you talking about?" "Well…he told me a while ago he had a crush on you! He wanted some help, because he thought you didn't like him…During that time I couldn't answer him, and it made him VERY disappointed!" "Oh, come on!" "It's true! You know what I think you should give him on his birthday?!" "Hmm…No what?" "A kiss…" "Mayu!" "What? He likes you!") She thought a lot on what Mayu said, and she decided to do it, but not now she would save it for tonight.

.

They had been an hour since school ended, and Ayumi decided that she had given her friends plenty of time. So she rose from her chair and looked at Yoshiki. "You ready?" He nodded at her question, and they walked outside.

He looked at Ayumi. He didn't want to part ways already, so…"Hey…You want me to follow you home?" it was everything that popped up in his mind.

"That would be nice! Thank you!" well, now she didn't need to find a good reason for him to come over to her place.

.

Ayumi found it very easy to talk to Yoshiki during the walk that took about thirty minutes. And finally they were there. Ayumi grabbed the door handle. It was looked, just like they said, it was a sign to the others that they were there. "Ops…I must've forgotten my key this morning…Wait here, I'll get the extra key on the back." He nodded and she ran to the back of her house.

Yoshiki waited for Ayumi to come back with the key when he heard something from the other side of the door. But if someone was in there, couldn't just they open the door? But Ayumi came back real quick so he was knocked out of his thoughts.

Ayumi unlocked the door and went inside, the door to the living room was closed, just as her friends said it would be. "Come in, Kishinuma!" He walked inside, and Ayumi led him to the closed door and opened it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ayumi, Mayu, Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko and Sakutaro screamed.

"Thank you…" Yoshiki answered when Ayumi told him to come inside. He had no idea why she led him to, what he assumed was their living room or kitchen, but he didn't mind. As the door opened, he saw all his friends, so this was the reason no one had said 'happy birthday' to him during the day. He was shocked, and didn't know what to say. "Wow…you didn't need too…"

"Oh come on Kishinuma! It was fun!" Ayumi said. "Yeah, it was fun!" Seiko and Mayu almost screamed out at the same time. Ayumi giggled at his expression, he looked so confused. "Happy birthday…" She whispered to him as she took his hand once more, she found it quiet funny that he followed her like a dog. Right now she actually thought that Mayu was right.

Yoshiki looked at all his friends, this made him really glad but still a bit confused from the surprise. Then he felt someone grab his hand and heard Ayumi whisper something to him. He smiled at her, this would probably be a very good birthday.

The rest of the afternoon they played games, talked, some people had gifts with them for Yoshiki, and of course they ate, candy, snacks and a cake that Mayu had made. Ayumi thought Yoshiki had enjoyed the day so far, but she couldn't wait for his reaction to her own gift much longer. So she decided that it was time. She stood up and walked over to Yoshiki who talked to Satoshi. "Kishinuma, come with me for a sec, okay?"

Yoshiki had really enjoyed this day, it was really fun. He turned around to see Ayumi walk towards him. "Sure." He said, standing up. He followed Ayumi up the stairs and into her room, she closed the door behind them. "So…what's up?"

When the door to her room was closed she turned around, she didn't cared about giving Yoshiki a reply, so she just walked over to him and pressed her lips on his. This was…amazing.

Yoshiki looked at her as she got closer to him, and when she kissed him his eyes widened. What…was she doing? After a few seconds of just standing there in confusion, he passionately kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh god, this felt so good.

First Ayumi was a little bit scared when he did nothing, but when he started to kiss her back she felt relief. Then she felt his hands on her waist, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then her tongue begged for entrance to his mouth since she wanted their passion to grow.

When Yoshiki felt Ayumi's tongue he opened his mouth and his own tongue intervened with hers. He really loved her taste. He don't know why, but he leaned closer to her and laid her on the bed, without breaking the contact of their mouths. Then he crawled over her, never wanting this moment to end.

Ayumi law on the bed and soon Yoshiki was on top of her, her fingers went through his blond hair. Her tongue kept exploring his mouth. But she broke away as she heard the door to her room open. She panted heavily as she saw Naomi standing in the opening. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt something…I'll just go!" Then she ran out and closed the door behind her. Ayumi turned to face Yoshiki. "I love you…"

Yoshiki watched Naomi leave the room, he looked down at Ayumi when he heard her spoke. "I love you too…" then he started to kiss her neck. But soon he mowed back to her mouth.

Ayumi loved how his lips felt, both on her neck, and on her lips. But she had to break the kiss, sadly. And so she did. "We should…probably…go back…to…the others…" she said in disappointment.

Yoshiki looked at her when she pulled away, disappointed, but she was right. "Yeah…" He kissed her again, but then he got off of her and walked to the door. But before he could open it he felt someone grab his hand, so he turned to face Ayumi.

She gave him a smile. "We can always finish up later, you know?!" right now she wanted him really badly, but she knew it had to wait until the others had left.

"Of course…" he said, giving her a smile. He really loved her. As they went down to join the others he thought, _This really is the best birthday I've had in my entire life!_

.

**Theoddkid: What did you think leave me a review, it would make me super happy! Thank you! ;)**


End file.
